Cuida de mim pra sempre?
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Era só uma garantia.


Ao abrir os olhos, encontrou seu rosto mais perto dela do que jamais esteve, apenas em seus sonhos mais ousados. Não baixou os olhos como de costume, simplesmente confirmou com uma carícia em seu pescoço que sim, aquilo era real.

Ao chegar ao conhecido retrato parciamente destruído, meio aberto, algo estranho revirou nela. Olhou para Harry e então, para Ron. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que deveria fazer. Seus olhos pousaram nela como depois de seu beijo. Beijo. Ron, ela, e beijo, juntos na mesma frase, era algo que lhe dava arrepios constrangedores. Dominava a arte de olhá-lo, conhecê-lo, e não deixar ninguém vê-la fazendo isso. Sabia que ele não iria lhe procurar, provavelmente deveria estar pensando que ela beijou-o por causa de elfos. Mas ela, especialista-em-aritmancia-e-ron-weasley, enganou-se. Ele passou pelo buraco do retrato, e lhe estendeu a mão. Segurou-a, enquanto ele lhe puxava, e lhe conduzia até a porta que iria levar às escadas do dormitório feminino. Incrivelmente, a escada não se transformou num escorrega ao perceber um rapaz tentando quebrar as regras do dormitório. Hogwarts talvez soubesse da gravidade da situação, ou talvez as paredes estivessem, como todos que os conheciam, curiosas para saber do desfecho dessa história. Enquanto ia subindo as escadas de dois em dois degraus, ela o examinava atentamente, procurando resquícios de lágrimas ou algo do tipo. Mas seu rosto estava contorcido numa expressão de seriedade. Hermione sorriu intimamente, sentindo-se fútil ao admirá-lo. Seus finos cabelos vermelhos colavam na testa, ligeiramente compridos, pela falta de tempo para coisas levianas como executar um feitiço de corte; seu nariz comprido e reto, salpicado de sardas, as quais tentara inutilmente contar enquanto dormia; suas bochechas mais magras que o normal; uma rala barba ruiva que se pronunciava no maxilar. Não havia como negar: ele havia crescido. Ao terminar de subir a escada em espiral, virou-se para ela, que retribuiu seu olhar com intensidade, seus braços instantaneamente abraçando-o pela cintura. Fechou os olhos, encostou a cabeça na parede e puxou-o mais para si.

"_- Eu realmente esperava mais de você, que é o cérebro por aqui, e nunca percebeu nada entre vocês dois!_

_Aquela política de fingir que nunca lançara olhares aleatoriamente apaixonados a Ron, e nem que ele a visitava sempre em sonhos ousados estava ruindo. Ginny não a faria ter falsas esperanças, e, afinal, percebera olhares mais atentos da parte dele dirigidos a ela. Ou será que era só sua imaginação? Agora que Ginny falava, até o dia em que se conheceram, há anos atrás, parecia diferente. Romântico. Tampou os olhos com as mãos, olhando para sua amiga pelas frestas entre os dedos, e disse, corando furiosamente:_

_-Está tão obvio assim o que sinto por ele?_

_-Bem, digamos que sim. Afinal,-continuou, abafando os lamúrios de Hermione, vocês brigam demais, tem ciúmes demais, se preocupam demais um com o outro, e ficam se observando quando pensam que ninguém está olhando. Hermione,- disse em tom mais objetivo-, há anos que vocês dois são motivos de diversão entre muita gente. Além do que,- acrescentou pensativa-, vocês .. são tão bonitinhos juntos!_

_-O quê?,- gritou- desesperada._

_-Sabe aquela coisa de partes que se completam, a tampa e o caldeirão? É por aí._

_Focalizou o nada, através da bela garota ruiva à sua frente, pensando no quanto queria que aquilo fosse verdade."_

Abriu os olhos, e tremeu ao ouvir Ron sussurrar contra sua orelha 'Esperei tanto por isso'. Afundou a cabeça em seu peito, seu cheiro cítrico e a realidade invadindo gradualmente sua mente.

'Nem acredito que passei todos esses anos sem isso, Ron.' Ele riu. 'está tudo ok. Temos tempo para compensar a perda.'

Olhou seriamente para ele. Já havia prometido a ela, uma vez, que não a abandonaria. E não foi bem assim que aconteceu. Precisava de uma garantia. Não suportaria perdê-lo de novo, não agora.

'Cuida de mim para sempre?'

Ele a abraçou, e depositou-lhe um beijo leve em seus cabelos.

'Cuido.'

* * *

Em homenagem à minha melhor amiga, de cujo romance com meu primo vem a frase: 'cuida de mim para sempre?', que eu sempre zoei, mas sempre quis um romance assim, pra chamar de meu.


End file.
